thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Voiletta Jacquard
But truthfully, I'm terrified. Of all of this shit. Everything I experienced, everything I saw. Voiletta Jacquard is a victor from District 8 who won the 71st Hunger Games. She is to take place in the 75th Hunger Games (also known as the third Quarter Quell). She is most known for being the sole victor to win without killing another tribute. Information Name: Voiletta Jacquard (voy-letta jack-erd) Nickname: TBD Personality: Voiletta appears cold and keeps to herself but when the time comes, she's very open about what she thinks. However, Voiletta is very emotional and her traumatic arena experience is something that sticks with her. Being a loner and only child growing up, Gossamer, even though she didn't know him too long, was someone who had actually been close to her and having him taken away affected her greatly. When she opens up, she is actually very caring and motherly since she has to take care of her older parents. Strengths: Voiletta has developed a strong sense of direction since her Games. Her moral compass often aids her in times of trouble. She can read someone and their intentions like a piece of paper. Along with being psychologically analytical, like most people from District 8, Voiletta can put together decent cover out of a variety of materials with her background in cloth making and sewing. Her hands are nimble and quick and prone to injury. She exercises often as she uses cardio as a means of distraction and can run for an impressive amount of time without rest. Weaknesses: Though she reads into people well, she may as well be alone the rest of her life. Not many people can get through her, leaving her to fend for herself. Her strength isn't on par to the other tributes, being the only tribute to have won without killing. Due to the extreme temperature in her arena, Voiletta is increasingly sensitive to cold. Weapon(s): Voiletta would prefer a knife, but would not be selective in a life or death situation such as the Bloodbath. Fears: While she may tell people there isn't much she is afraid of, truthfully, she is terrified of her experience in the Hunger Games and how it made her feel and what it made her want to do. Appearance: Vietnamese/Hispanic background (watered down by generations of Citizens). Her delicate beauty gave her leeway in the eyes of the Capitol for being a "boring" victor. Family: Elna Jacquard (mother, 62) Merrow Jacquard (father, 63) 71st Hunger Games Known tributes: Sirena (D4F), Titus (D6M), Lavinia (D6F), Gossamer Harris (D8M) * Voiletta scored a meager 4/10 in private training and her odds of winning were 25-1. She was predicted to die in the Bloodbath. * This year, the arena was a frozen tundra. * Voiletta formed an alliance with her district partner, Gossamer Harris. * The Bloodbath was underwhelming and for most tributes, it was too cold. Most fled off to find or make shelter considering there weren't many coats or blankets stocked. * Day one ended with eight deaths. * Everyone kept to their self on day two. The arena was silent and two tributes died. * By day three, the temperature was unbearable for Voiletta. Gossamer did his best to keep her warm and company. * Titus went on a rampage following the murder and near-rape of his district partner Lavinia. * Titus killed the D7M and Lavinia died shortly after. On the verge of insanity and consumed by starvation, Titus ate the flesh of his victim and stripped him of his clothes for warmth. * If the tributes hadn't froze to death, they were killed by Titus in the same fashion. He killed three more tributes the same day. * Voiletta and Gossamer did not sleep that night. * Day three ended with nine deaths. * "On the fourth and final day, there were five of us left. Sirena killed off one tribute early morning and only Gossamer and I, Titus, and Sirena remained. We trekked on and eventually ran into Titus and Sirena. What I saw was horrible. With his bare hands, Titus viciously manhandled the girl who should've won the 71st Hunger Games. Gossamer stepped forward and a crunch filled the air. Titus, almost animal-like, raced towards us. Gossamer told me to run, so I did. I regret running. I regret being afraid. An agonizing scream echoed. Keep running. Gossamer told me to keep running. But I couldn't. I turned around and Titus was picking at Gossamer's insides. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to beat him. I wanted him to suffer. But I couldn't do anything. I was alone. But as soon as it seemed as Titus was going to come after me, an avalanche struck him down. It may not have been the ending the Gamemakers wanted, but they couldn't allow an animal as a Victor. So I stood there, and I returned home. I was not the same person as I entered. And the Capitol sure as hell has more control than we think." * Post-Games, Voiletta was often overlooked as a victor and only remained decently popular until the next victor was announced. 75th Hunger Games This year, tributes were reaped from the existing pool of Victors in each District. Her District partner is Broider Shantung, victor of the 49th Hunger Games. It is speculated that he was her mentor in her Games. Voiletta, Broider and Astraea Ashlar, the District 2 female and victor of the 69th Hunger Games, formed an alliance. Voiletta received a training score of 6 out of 10. Trivia * Her first name is derived from the sheer fabric, voile, and the given name Violetta. * Her surname comes from the Jacquard loom. * She presumably has never took on mentor status. Category:Tributes Category:District 8 Category:ClovelyMarvelous's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Unfinished Category:ClovelyMarvelous Category:Victors